godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Los Aztecas Gang (Cilacap)
The Los Varrios Aztecas, also known as the Varrios Los Aztecas, LVA, VLA, or Aztecas, are a Mexican-American gang from Los Angeles and Imperial County, California, originating in the 1990s. The gang is based in Little Mexico, Unity Station, El Corona, Rancho, and West Hollywood on the outskirts of L.A.'s central city. They are responsible for lowriding competitions, street races, and arms smuggling/gun running. Originally anti-narcotic, they began to deal drugs in the 2000s, setting up a base in the remote Grand Senora Desert in addition to having a set in Rancho. They made enemies with the Marabunta Grande, Trevor Phillips Enterprises (after 2013), Rifa (until 1992), Vagos (formerly), Grove Street Families (intermittently), Michael De Santa's crew, and The Lost MC, while they are allies with The Families (the new branch of the GSF), the Vagos, and (before 2013) Trevor Phillips Enterprises. History ]]The Los Varrios Aztecas' name translate to "Aztecs of the Neighborhood", a nod to their Mexican origin gang founded in 1955 by Alexander Vialpando. Their emergence came in the 1980s when Mexican immigrants arrived in the housing projects of Little Mexico, and they pursued criminal lives. The Mexicans sprayed two tags in Little Mexico, claiming the area as their own, and the LVA took over turf from the Ballas and the Vagos. In 1989 their leader Alexander is killed by some of Ballas members after he was succeded by his nephew Jose Vialpando.. In 1992, they decreased their rivalry with the Grove Street Families when Kendl Johnson, sister of GSF boss Sweet Johnson, started dating new LVA sub-leader Cesar Vialpando, the younger brother of LVA Leader Jose Vialpando. The LVA and Grove Street Families were still hostile, and the Aztecas would attack OG Carl Johnson if he entered their territory. The Aztecas were not as hard on him as the Ballas or Vagos, but they still maintained a portion of their rivalry with the African-Americans that started in the 1950s. He was invited by Cesar to several lowriding competitions and races, and although many of Cesar's men were opposed to this, he was a good friend of his. After the Ballas and GSF members Big Smoke and Ryder Wilson took over Grove Street's turf (and killed almost all ofthe GSF gang members) and the Los Angeles Police Department's corrupt C.R.A.S.H. unit arrested Carl Johnson, the Aztecas now faced two strong enemies - the Ballas and Vagos. The Vagos put a bounty on Cesar's head and took over their turf in Los Angeles, forcing him into exile in Whetstone County while all of his OGs were dead or in hiding. The Aztecas only returned after CJ was able to return to L.A. with Cesar following his killing of Ryder Wilson and his takeover of San Francisco and Las Vegas, and with CJ's help, their OGs Sunny, Hazer, and Gal and Cesar were able to take over El Corona from the Vagos at the same time as the L.A. Riots, killing all of the Vagos. They also reclaimed Little Mexico, Unity Station, and their other original turfs from the Vagos, and they became friendly towards the GSF afterwards. In 2013, with links to cartels, they found the El Salvadoran Mara Bunta Grande gang for the gun and drug trafficking in a vicious gang war. In the Sonora Desert, members of both gangs were killed in a shootout. They also started shifting their operations out of the city into the rural Blaine County, an area though immune to organized crime. That year, they started having troubles with former business partner Trevor Phillips, who got cocky after killing The Lost MC leader Johnny Klebitz and evicting the bikers. Trevor killed their leader Ortega in his coup, taking over the guns and crank trade. In revenge, they attacked Phillips' meth kitchen, which was being toured by Tao Cheng and his translator of the Cheng Triad, and they defended it against the LVA gangsters. The whole crew of Ortega was wiped out in a gun battle that raged for ten minutes, and the lab was reported as okay. The Chinese delegation left soon after. Currently, the Aztecas are based in northern Rancho, and they share territory with the Vagos. They are not as powerful as they used to be, and they can easily be confused with members of the Marabunta Grande, as they also wear blue (the only significant feature that differs is that Marabunta members have face tattoos and Aztecas do not). The gang includes both the younger gangsters and the older cholo-style veterans. Members Boss: '''Jose Vialpando '''Sub-leader: Cesar Vialpando and Julio Ortega 'OGs: 'Gal Martinez, Sunny Gomez, Jose Huesca and Hazer LaRosa Sets *Blaine County Aztecas *Rancho Aztecas Category:Gangs Category:Mexican crime families